


Monster hunter: Barioth Trouble

by Tinknight



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Hunter(s) Monster hunter, OC, Parody, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinknight/pseuds/Tinknight
Summary: A hunter turned into a barioth what will his life become as he deals with deadly hunters and weirdly sexy and dangerous monsters that inhabit the new world.
Relationships: Hunter/Monster - Relationship





	1. Im a barioth?

" why is this boat taking so long"

I facepalmed 

" im gonna die before i get there"

Hello my name is Arthur and i am a a-list hunter on my way to the new world and from my very very short introduction you can tell that i am a very impatient person, well can you blame me I've been stuck on this boat for four hours trying to keep myself calm since there's really nothing here to do and everyone just wants to talk you to death making my sanity go thin.

Arthur:" im going to take a look around"

Getting up i headed downstairs of the boat seeing many people and palicos socializing and eating and for some reason that annoyed me 'why is it so damn loud down here' finding a table i quickly sit down trying to deal with all the loudness and people around me

" hey there pal you ready to grab this new world by the horns"

Looking up i could only see some dude with a orange mohawk who i knew was gonna annoy me for the rest of this boat ride

" Dont know about you feels like ages since i left home to join the commission"

I dont know why but i had the sudden urge to just throw this guy overboard, he kept on talking making my patience wear thin, i started hoping for a miracle that this dude would just shut up and i guess it worked since another of i think his friends came over a female hunter rudely pushing him 'do none of these hunters have any manners?'.

"Hey are you a a-list hunter"

So now she want to annoy me to 'when will this ride end'

"What that's so cool so are we"

I didnt even say anything 

"So tell us your name"

I shook my head no not really wanting to let them know and hoping they would leave me alone after that

"Shy are we well that's ok not everyone can be like me outgoing and charming"

That's it im throwing him overboard, but before i could get up the female hunter offered me a drink talking about a toast i sat back down declining the offer letting a palico take my beer instead. Hearing them talk so loud was a bit too much for me to handle so i got up going to a nearby window to fell the nice cool ocean breeze 

"Listen to that"

Jumping a little i looked to my right seeing some weirdo staring out the window 'is there really no privacy in this damn boat'

"Your an a-lister right"

I shook my head yes just wanting to go back to feeling the ocean breeze and get this pointless conversation over with

"Well im a a-lister my-"

The boat started to rock i could barely stand up having a hard time balancing myself some of the hunters went on the top of the ship surprising me 'screw that im staying down here' the boat started to tip upwards making me hold the window to stay put till the boat rocked to the side forcing me out the window

Arthur:" crap im gohna die"

Well that's what i thaught would happen i guess i blacked out for a second cause when i woke up i was on the back of a 'giant moving rock?' Yea lets call it that 

"Help is anyone there please help me"

That sounds like that weird girl is she stuck on this thing to, i walked forward climbing up a wall finding the weird girl

"Oh its you come on Theres some windrakes on the top of this thing that can get us out of here"

Following her lead we started scaling up the huge monster nearly getting myself hit with laca and sone boulders her constant nagging didnt help me eithere, but we ultimately did make it up the monster's back in one peice. Aiming my slinger i clutch onto the claw of the windrake picking up the female hunter as well flying our way out of there 'i cant believe we actually made it out of there and injury free' yea i shouldn't have said that cause once we got a little bit farther the windrake started to give out 'oh no' the windrake then stopped flying making us fall

Arthur:"Ahhhhh oh shitttt *thud*"

Arthur:" uh my head what happened"

My head felt like it was on fire and it started to hurt looking up at the sun so i put my paw infront of my eyes to block it... wait my paw? I quickly run over to the nearest body of water looking in it to see if i was just seeing things but it was true

Arthur:" im a barioth?"


	2. Asserting dominance

Arthur:"this cant be happening"

I was perplexed i didnt think what i was seeing was true, but i guess it was

Arthur:" how am i gonna explain this to the hunters?"

Thats if they even understand me, Trying to take this all in i heard a scream not to far away from me walking or trying to walk i made my way towards the scream seeing that it was the weird female hunter not wanting to be seen i hid behind a rock peeking over.

Arthur:"hm so it seems she survived the fall"

I saw she was running away from a monster 'i guess i have to help her huh?' I ran behind them both trying me best to run eventually cathing up to them, i tackle the monster pinning it beneath me i looked up trying to call out to the hunter before she could get too far

Arthur:" Wait st-"

I was hit by something flying in the air hiting a tree 

Arthur:" ow fuck my head"

I was leaning on the tree rubbing my head and opening my eyes to see a anjanath coming my way 'im so happy i studied the monster before i got here' the yellow monster that i can faintly see to be a great jagras ran scattering away like a pack of Aptonoths. The anjanath stood over me pinning on the ground with its foot on my stomach now since it was more closer and my vision was not as blurry i could see the features of the monster, she had a very feminine body making her look more sexy than she should, her thighs were gigantic bigger than any of the female hunters I've seen, she also sported nice double d size breast and a big ass to go with the rest of her body 'if i wasn't about to be crushed to death i honestly would be a little turned on right now'

"Why did you wake me up from my sleep"

Wait is she talking to me? Can i understand abd talk to monster's now?

Arthur:" uhhh i didn't mean to"

Well guess i can, she bent down sniffing me after she finished she licked her lips making me shiver

"You're not from here are you?"

How did she know that just by sniffing me?

Arthur:" uh yea"

She smiled and it wasn't those happy nice smiles it was those im gonna do something bad to you type of smiles, her foot started to get heavier 'fuck she's gonna turn me into a damn pancake' trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation till i had a realization 'im a fucking barioth i can just push her off, using all the strength i had in my abnormally large arms i grabbed her leg throwing her away from me 'damn that was kinda cool' as she was on the ground i took the opportunity to run getting as far from the anjanath as possible

Arthur:" alright i think i lost her"

I was hiding in a bush 'im surprised i could fit' and in a tiny in a secluded area in the forest i feel as though i think not a lot of monsters come around here, but i was surprised once i seen a monster enter the area it was the great jagras, 'well guess i was wrong' she also had the same feminin traits as the anjanath just a smaller body making me think all females monster's look like that. From out of nowhere jagras came out coming to her 

"Im sorry everyone but i dont have any food today" 

The jagras looked sad some even started to growl looking angry

"Dont worry I'll make sure to get some food tomorrow all right?"

I guess that braught a little hope in there eyes calming them down, but i needed to leave not wanting to stay here anymore since other monsters know about this area, i tried to creep out of the bush nearly getting out but stopped when i heard a branch snap 'was that me' i looked down seeing the cracked branch under me 'yup that was me' looking back at the great jagras 

"Y-your that barioth that tried to dominate me?" 

'What dominate?'

"Well i wont let you, jagras stop him"

She ran into a cave leaving her jagras to try and "stop me" all the jagras looked at me thinking if they should try anything or not, i went up to them slowly like a predator to its prey watching them shake in fear one tried to stand its ground.

Arthur:" you dont want this

It still stood there not afraid even growling a little bit. I got annoyed so i shouted 

Arthur:" MOVE!"

they ran away quickly any sense of pride they had once was gone, going into the cave i found the great jagras looking scared 

"wait how did you get here so fast, did you beat my jagras"

Arthur:" yea beat lets call it that"

She was angry jumping at me trying to bite me but i easily grabbed her slamming her to the ground pinning her under me yet again

Arthur:" ok so i- what are you doing?"

She had her legs spread open showing herself to me 

"Aren't you going to dominate me?"

Dominate? Does she want me to fuck her? Is that how monster's assert there dominance weird? 'No im not going to dominate you' is what i thaught i said but what i really said was

"Of course i am why would i leave a sexy thing like you alone"

'What the hell did i just say?' She blushed 'Eww' I lined myself up getting ready to penetrate her 'stop dont do it' i shouted in my head but my body wouldn't listen to me, i penetrate into her loving the warm and hot feeling of her snatch 'welp guess im a monster fucker now' she was tight but she was also really wet so it was easy for me for me to thrust into her

"Mmmmh d-dont be so r-rough"

I took my length fully out of her then thrusted right back in hearing her moan loudly echoing through the cave

Arthur:" I'll be as rough as i want, and besides you're already wet you know you want this"

I continued to thrust into for about a minute loving her moaning it was like music to my ears, i started hearing footsteps enter the cave looking around they all were jagras watching me while i fucked there leader senselessly.

Arthur:" you're all getting off to this aren't y'all, fucking horn dogs"

She coverd her eyes probably embarrassed knowing that her own subordinates are watching her, i lean over her removing her hands and kissing her roughly quickly dominating the kiss, as i kept up my thrusting i could feel myself reaching my limit 

Arthur:" shit i-"

"RAAHHHH"

she came squirting all over my length some even rolling down my leg

Arthur:"Fuck"

I also came pumping an ungodly amount of my seed into her she was squeezing my length like a empty tube of toothpaste once i finished i slid out of her seeing my seed leak out of her snatch, i layed beside her not able to stay up any longer falling asleep next to the great jagras.


	3. Aggressive anjanath

I woke up but was still to tired to move so i stayed laying on the hard cave floor staring at nothing in particular trying to recount what had happened yesterday.

Arthur:" i turned into a barioth, faught a anjanath, and...."

I glanced over to my left slowy hoping it was just a dream, sadly to my horror it wasn't the great jagras was cuddled up to me sleeping soundly if i wasn't so weirded out i would of called her cute but that's just not the world i live in anymore. 

Arthur:"god why wasn't i able to control my body yesterday"

Trying to calm myself i try to sneak away from her only to wake her up 'shit' she woke up rubbing her eyes stretching her body allowing me to see all of her 'dont fuck her dont fuck her' she then spotted me and smiled crawling over to me sexily she threw her arms over my shoulder sitting on my lap giving me heart eyes.

"You felt so amazing yesterday"

Now she was rubbing her body up against mine even rubbing her snatch on my leg 

"So i was wondering, want to do it again?"

'yep i got to get out of here not losing control of my body again'

Arthur:" No and get off me"

She looked sad even pouting a little 'the hell is she sad for?' 

"Why?"

Arthur:" why? Cause i dont like you now get off me"

Once i said that she grabbed me even tighter not wanting to let me go annoying me 'i really hate clingy people' i grab her arms pinning them on her side pushing her to the ground 'and im really starting to hate this position' she tried to grind her hips against me trying to get some friction but was stopped when i let her go leaving her on the cave floor

Arthur:" listen im not fucking you and i dont want to fuck you ok?"

She was hurt from what i could tell,it looked as if she was going to say something but stopping herself not knowing what to say, I walked away wanting to get out of there as quick as i can. 'Stupid great jagras'

\--

Leaving out the cave i make my way a little further out of the forest, admiring the scenery 

Arthur:" woah this forest looks amazing once you really go out and expl- *crunch*"

'What was that' i looked down seeing i stepped on a vespoid 'disgusting' 

"You asshole you killed my brother"

Arthur:" who said that"

"I did"

Another vespoid came flying towards me visibly upset 'hey not my fault there so damn small'

"Your a monster"

'Well i am a barioth'

Arthur:" im sorry ok i didnt see him"

"You should of he was easy to stop you big tooth bitch"

Arthur:" hey listen hear little fu-"

"Hey guy's Look over there"

I heard a voice shout loudly looking around i could see a pair of hunters making there way towards something 'i got to see were there headed' 

"Hey were are you going get back here were sti- *crunch*"

I squished him rubbing his remains on the forest floor, walking to the hunters i could see there were about 3, the weird hunter lady and two new ones i haven't seen before. i hid behind a rock eavesdroping on their conversation.

"What in the heck is that"

They were staring at a molten rock way too hot to be in the ancient forest i know that for sure

"You think it's from zorah magdaros?"

"I'd like to find out" 

'zorah magdaros so that's what attacked us on the ship'

"Come on team we-"

"Raghhh"

'Oh what is it now?' A monster came in barging its way through looking angry i couldn't see what it was since i didnt want to get caught by the hunters

"Everyone hurry back to the base lets go"

They ran away leaving me to deal with whoever was here

"Barioth were are you i know you're here"

'Are you serious what does she want' i walked out from my hiding spot revealing myself to her.

Arthur:" ok what do you w-"

She charged at me not really giving me time to protect myself headbutting me in the stomach i nearly cried from the impact, i fell on the ground clutching my stomach 

Arthur:" w-what was that f- *smooch*"

The anjanath kissed me well sloppily since my giant teeth were in the way, i tried pushing her off but was to weak to keep on fighting her 'this is it the day i get raped by a anjanath' i was already erect and i guess she knew since she was rubbing herself against my length, 'wait stop' i tried once again to resist but she just had to much power over me still assaulting my mouth i could already feel myself losing control of my body 'shit not again i need to Ahhh' she sat herself down on my length bouncing up and down, she started off slowly but then gradually went faster riding me like there was no tomorrow.

"Rnggg barioth y-you help to"

I smirked

Arthur:"What kind of man would i be if i didn't help a woman in need"

Grabbing her hips i thrust into her making her scream she was even drooling, i started to grope her ass kneading it like dough forcing her to let out a loud moan 

"f-faster"

I started to slow down my thrusting 

Arthur:" what was that?"

She looked pissed but still answered my question 

"FASTER!"

"Now that's what i like to hear"

I sped up my thrust pounding her cunt mercilessly 

"Y-yes barioth mmmmh r-right there"

She was bitting my neck trying to muffle her moans but failed when i grabbed one of her breasts sucking on it

"Mhhhhhh B-barioth"

Her legs started to shake indicating she was close, i started to go slower but thrusting harder into her 

"RAGhhhhhh"

She came but it wasn't that long till i came as well coating her insides with my seed while giving a few mighty thrusts. She fell over letting my length fall out of her, she was out cold letting me slip away. finally coming back to my senses i sat down next to a tree

Arthur:" fuck it happened again, i have to stop doing that"

I then started to rethink of what i remembered what the hunters said 

Author:" if there gonna try to go for a monster that big I'll need more evidence on how and were there gonna do it"

I looked down at my body remembering that i was a barioth something they would glady try to kill if they found me

Arthur:" why did i have to turn into a barioth 

I shouted

Arthur:"Ow"

Something fell on my head looking up i seeing a couple of barnos

"Hey shut the fuck up were trying to sleep"

Rubbing my head I laid down on the grass feeling irritated 

Arthur:" i fucking hate this forest"


	4. King and Queen takedown

"Hey barioth"

Somebody was calling my name but i ignored them still sleeping

"Hey wake up"

They were poking my nose, annoyed i flaid there hand away only to get slapped jolting me awake

Arthur:" who just slapped me?"

"I did"

Rubbing my face i Looked in front of me i could see a pukei pukei looking at me with these stupid innocent eyes 

Arthur:"why?"

"An anjanath told me to come find you"

'Damn dont tell me she's angry that i left her?'

Arthur:" did she look happy at least"

"No she looked pissed like she wanted to kill someone"

I could feel myself sweating 'i dont want to have to fight her crazy ass again'

Arthur:"were is she?"

"Oh She's on her way here"

'You've got to be kidding me?'

Arthur:" What, no she can't come here"

The pukei pukei smiled 

"Well i know of a place were you can be safe"

I was happy to hear her say that but was also skeptical not really believing her

Arthur:" ok but why are you helping me"

"Well i can see you are in need and i just love to help people"

Fuck it i believe her 'even though it's probably cause im desperate but whatever'

Arthur:" ok lead the way 

"All right follow me"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are"

We were at what i believed to be on the highest area of the forest, it wasnt that much of a wide area but it was good enough. 

"So you like it?"

Arthur:" yea i guess this is good enough"

"Well i hope you have a "good" stay"

She then flew away 'what did she mean by good?'

Pukei pukei pov 

"I cant believe that barioth believed me, he's such an idiot"

I started to laugh knowing what was gonna happen to him

"Once the king and queen get there that barioth won't know what to do"

Arthur pov

Arthur:" that's a pretty long fall"

Looking over the edge of the cliff i shiverd a little seeing how far it went down, i slowly walked away only to step on something 

Arthur:" what's this"

Looking closer at it i could see that i was looking at a nest with eggs inside 

Arthur:"wait why is a nest up h-"

"Get Away From my Children"

Looking up i saw a red flying wyvern in the sky looking furious 'is that a rathalos?' The red wyvern shot a nice red hot fireball at me setting a tiny patch of fur on fire i quickly put it out 'well i guess that answers my question' he landed on the ground in front of me giving me a angry glare 

"What are you doing touching my eggs"

Arthur:" oh no you got this all wrong see i was uh saving your eggs cause uhhhh, screw it"

i punched the rathalos right in its face making it stagger backwards 'i was never good at lying' coming back from its short daze the rathalos now sported a deadly look 'welp if he didn't want to dead before, he definitely wants me dead now' he ran towards me at full speed i suspected trying to ram me but i learned my lesson from the anjanath, now ready i grabbed his wings slamming him on the ground then lifting him up in the air by his wings and throwing him at the wall made of logs, i had a smug look on my face pissing of the rathalos even more

Arthur:" is that all you got rathalos?"

Slowly Getting up he started to charge up a fireball 'looks like this one is gonna be a big one' he shot it at me but missed shooting it up in the air 'wow that sucked' he was charging up another fireball but was stopped when i gave him a nice clean punch to his jaw leaving him on the floor unconscious 

Arthur:" well that was easy"

Going back to the nest i go and check up on the eggs seeing if there ok 'hey there not mine but they don't deserve to die' as i checked up on the eggs i suddenly felt a pair of talons dig into my back forcing me on the ground luckily away from the eggs 'crap who is it now' moving my head a little i can see that the culprit is a rathian 'must be the rathalos wife'

"First you attack my mate then you try to steal our eggs"

Arthur:" w-wait i didn't mean to"

"Silence theif"

She was going to attack me again but was stopped when a stream of fire hit her 'well i guess i got lucky today' now able to get up i get ready to fight her off only to see her retreat

"Dont think this is over ill find you again and when i do you're good as dead"

She then flew off but not without her unconscious mate 

Arthur:" finally i can rest, but i wonder were that fire cam-"

"BARIOTH"

'Oh no'

Turning around i could see the anjanath now sporting a diffrent look she now had little fins on her head and tail looking even more fierce 

"Why did you leave me barioth?"

Arthur:" i didn't leave you i was actually trying to find you see i got lost in the forest and.."

"LIAR"

She tail smacked me right into the wall of logs, 'ok that hurt' as i was getting up i was stopped abruptly when a log hit me 'huh?' next thing i know the wall of logs collapsed followed by a heavy flow of water carrying me off the edge of the area

Arthur:" oh fuck"

I started to fall quickly trying anything to slow my fall, luckily i caught myself on a couple of vines leaving myself suspended in the air 'looks like i get to live another day' Trying to figure out how to get out the vines i spotted two hunters under me, 'hm when did they get here?' I stayed still not wanting to make any noise

"Hey there's been word that zorah magdaros has been spotted in the wildspire waste"

"What would zorah be doing there"

"We dont know but the commission is demanding we go there right now"

"Alright"

They started to walk away allowing me to move again

Arthurs:" thank god they didn't see me"

They then stopped 'why didn't i just shut my big mouth'

"Did you hear that?"

They searched around but couldn't find what made the noise 

"Must of heard things come on lets get out of here"

Now they left i was sure of it

Arthur:" alright now to get out of here"

Moving around i tried to find a way out of the vines till i heard a snap, the vines broke letting me fall on the ground making my already damaged body hurt even more 'i guess that's one way of doing it' getting myself up i get ready to go to my next destination 

Arthur:" ok wildspire waste, looks like that's my next stop"


End file.
